As Long As You're Mine
by Daddy Elric
Summary: [Collection]Love is a sweet thing, no matter the flavor. [Mostly shounen ai]
1. As Long As You're Mine

O-O FEAR US. WE HAVE WRITTEN RIKUSORA. Also known as: THIS IS OUR FIRST KH FICLET! It's.. ubershort, though. xD

**Pairing**: SoraRiku

**Theme**: 52 Flavors: As long as you're mine

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

----------------------------------------

**AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE**

Land watches Sky sleep peacefully. Sky's hand is curled ever-so-gently around the blanket's edge, though his fingers are ever-so-easily slipping from the fabric. Sky's blue eyes, so different from Land's own turquoise orbs, are shut lightly, dark eyelashes a sharp contrast to his sun-bronzed skin.

Land smiles, a grin gracing his pale lips for a moment before he turs, lifting a palm in "farewell for now". "As long as you're mine, eh, Sora?"


	2. White Room

Random. Roxas POV.

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: Don't own!

----------------------

**WHITE ROOM**

I didn't have any idea what I was doing. I simply attacked the hologram without a goal, without having a purpose for striking. I just needed to let out some frustration, I guess. It faded away, and I stood panting, whirling around as DiZ's voice reached my ears again. "Over here."

I stepped forward, glaring at the man with the bandaged face. "You know, I really hate you."

He smirked, I think. I'm hardly sure anymore. "You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's much too nice for his own good."

My steps sped to a run, and I found myself leaping at him, but his image fizzled out once more and a heavy, machine-like grumbling filled the white room-like place we were standing in. The egg-shaped container opened as if it had feathers, each layer peeling down to reveal another until it was completely open. Inside...

"Sora. You're lucky," I heard myself say, lowering the Keyblade and looking him over. He looked so peaceful, just floating there. "Looks like my summer vacation is... over."


	3. Sleep

So yeah, We felt it was time for... a little LeonCloud moment. o-o

**Pairing: **LeonCloud

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it! Green Eggs and Ham is obviously copyright of Dr Seuss.

* * *

**SLEEP**

* * *

They're sitting in the library in Villian's Vale. It's just the two of them, but they don't mind. Cloud glances up. Leon (even if he's still Squall in Cloud's mind) is engrossed in a book. Somehow, this doesn't seem to be an activity Leon would enjoy, but Cloud knows better than that. 

The blonde leans forward, blue-green eyes scanning the cover of Leon's book. Leon is slumped over on the desk, chin on the tabletop and arms outstretched, so Cloud has to flop forward as well to see the cover properly. Cloud grins slightly, something he doesn't usually do around others, but Leon is a special occasion. The title of Leon's reading material is _Green Eggs and Ham. _He'd always known Leon still has a kid somewhere in him. This just proves it.

Cloud knows that there's not much text on one page, and he blinks. Leon hasn't turned the page for a while... Either he's a _really _slow reader (which Cloud knows he certainly is not), or... He leans further over, brushing the brown bangs away from Leon's eyes and sighing in mock exasperation.

Wonder how long Leon's been asleep...


	4. Heartless

So We were really in the mood to torture someone, it sort of spilled over from last night. And We weren't sure what We were going to do. Originally it was going to be something for LUE but We couldn't think of anything other than things to do with wings, so We came up with this. xD This is an alternate scene to what happens after Sora stabs himself with Riku's keyblade in Hollow Bastion, obviously, but We didn't like that he had to be a Shadow, so We made this kid up. xD

**Pairing: **None

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

* * *

**heartless**

* * *

The boy hunched, blue eyes shut in agony. It had begun with a jet-black splotch upon his palm and quickly progressed to envelop his entire hand and half his forearm. He wondered... where was he now? 

_The last thing I remember is grinning at my friends and driving that blade into my heart... what happened after that? I can't remember._

He winced as his blackened, claw-like hand began to feel as if it weas burning inside and out, and he removed it from the top of his head to stare at it.

_So this is what happens when hearts are unlocked..._

There, on the ebony back of his hand, a red emblem was swimming into existence. The symbol of the Heartless. He should have known.

And then he doubled over again as his back began to boil and warp. Twin humps bulged side-by-side on his shoulderblades, and the brownhaired boy let out a roar of agony as they exploded, showering the pale skin of his back with the reddest of reds. The batlike wings stretched easily, trying their best to dry, but in this abyss there wasn't much to evaporate liquids with.

So this... was what it was like... to be Heartless.


	5. Paupu

We dunno where this came from. Just felt like writing some KH.

**Pairing**: RikuSora

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**paupu**

* * *

They've kept the secret for a long time.

They shared that fruit while Kairi wasn't looking, just to see if it worked. And it _did, _they know in their hearts. Their destinies have always been intertwined and might have been even if they didn't share the fruit, because they are _just that close. _But no... they're not romantically engaged. They don't love each other.

That was years ago. They both still remember that day, of course. Kairi had gone to school, like the good girl she was, of course, but they jigged and laughed about it then (even though they did get in trouble later) and they sat out on the dock of the little island they always played on and shared that fruit, the one that wove fates together forever. They thought nothing of it, decided it was a sign that they would always be best friends.

But that was a long time ago, and now they hide behind closed doors, and quick fucks always seem like so much fun, but they have to be silent. And so they practice, even while knowing that Kairi is in the next room on their many vacations. They act like it's sparring, really, they make sure they're more able to keep silent each and every time, and they're able to bite back screams and moans and anything they will not allow her to hear.

Sora bucks, and Riku smirks, but his smirk is quickly wiped away as Sora yelps his name and he shoves a hand over his lover's mouth but it's too late: light spills into the room and she's staring at them, mouth half-open and blue eyes shocked. And Riku rolls off the younger Keyblade Master but she's gone as fast as she came and they can hear her sobbing and they just look at each other. Secrets... and promises... hearts, even... broken in an instant. And both their thoughts fly back to that silly little Paupu fruit and they sigh because they know the legend is truth.

They've kept the secret for a long time, but it doesn't matter now, does it? Secrets are fragile, as are hearts, after all.


	6. Joker

We might actually take all the prompts in this comm, dudes. :O Anyway, prompt is "joker (you're not very funny)."

**Pairing**: RikuSora

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**joker**

* * *

Riku has always been good at making wisecracks.

Ever since their first days on the Destiny Islands together, he's managed to poke fun at the stupid things Sora says by accident, or without thinking. He's always been the funnier one, even if Sora is more of a clown.

Even just silly things, things that make Sora blush when he points them out, like wanting to share that fruit with Kairi after their race.

But then everything went to hell, and Sora has spent ages just looking for Riku. Searching. And when he finds him

(_i looked everywhere for you -- everywhere.)_

he's on his knees, clutching the other islander's hand desperately, tears rolling down his cheeks.

And then they're sitting in the darkness together, after everything is over, and Riku grins over at Sora, but it's not a happy grin.

_(maybe i should fade back into darkness.)_

The brunette scowls, smacking the other's arm lightly.

_(you're not very funny, riku.)_

Sometimes the joker isn't all that comical.


	7. Fragment

Another from the same comm. It is, BTW, 20heartbeats. Prompt this time is "Figment; Fragment (is this really all you can be?)"

**Pairing**: Implied AkuRoku

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**fragment**

* * *

Sometimes he hates himself.

He hates himself for being what he is, just a shell without a heart. A homunculus, so to speak: he has no heart, no soul. All he has is a mind, incapable of love or emotions.

But at the same time he hates himself. He's just a figment of some twisted puppeteer's imagination, a fragment of their mind, and he knows he can't be anything more than he is, but even without emotions he yearns for it. Yearns to be... something more.

_"Is this really all you can be?"_ DiZ asked him once, and he glared. He always glared at DiZ because even though he doesn't have emotions, he knows that the man is mocking him for being a 'shadow' of some person called Sora. He doesn't have any interest in Sora, but DiZ does.

Even Axel... wants to know this. He wants to know if they can be something greater than just Nobodies, cursed to walk in the twilight, the shadowed places, while the beings they formerly were roam in daylight, capable of love and emotion.

But it doesn't matter, because they can never be anything more than what they are.


	8. Year

Was in the mood for some RoxasOlette. Dammit, you guys, We gotta stop writing KH, you guys are gonna start thinking of Us as a regular or something. -clings to FMA- Prompt this time around is "Year (faces that stay with you forever)".

**Pairing**: RoxasOlette

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

* * *

**year**

* * *

Years go by, but the four of them are still together. She, Hayner, Pence, and Roxas.

Hayner and Roxas are always butting heads, but they're best friends and are never serious when they get into fights. Well, except for that one time around that one Struggle tournament, but that doesn't count.

That was just in the summer. They go to school, and they've graduated this year, and she's looking though old albums, giggling at the pictures. Little Vivi trying his hardest to beat the bigger kids in Struggle matches, everyone up on the clock tower licking at Sea Salt Ice Cream, the little ornaments Roxas broke off his Struggle trophy to share with them. Everything is captured in memories, and she's glad to have all of this kept safe in books, preserved. She would have forgotten about half of this otherwise.

The little ball Roxas gave her off the Struggle trophy is now a pendant that she wears around her neck on a simple chain. She's glad to have it, especially considering their current relationship.

Roxas himself, looking the same as ever with his tousled blonde hair and bright blue eyes, steps into the room, hanging around the door and smiles at her. "Hey," he says simply, arms snaking around her sholders, and she smiles, blinking up at him. "What're you looking at?"

Olette tilts the album back so he can get a better look at it, and he laughs. "Memories, huh?" She laughs too, nodding, and puts the book back down. She's glad to have these... they're friendly faces, faces that stay with you forever.


	9. I'll Be Waiting

umm... We were reading akuroku fics, so We decided to do Our own? xD; It's really lame though.

Pairing: akuroku

Disclaimer: We do not own.

* * *

**i'll be waiting**

* * *

Something different today.

The world is always dark, but something is building atop Memory's Skyscraper, atop the whole sky. A faint outline, simply a heart.

The moon, an abnormal shape. Xemnas seems to be planning.

He watches it for a moment, gloved fingers tapping on the cement. He's sitting up on top of the skyscraper itself, watching the stars like he sometimes does. Waiting.

_roxas_

_i'll be waiting._

He isn't sure why he keeps doing this. Roxas is dead, has been dead for a long time now - but something in him protests to this, something in him will not allow that to be true. He can feel

_(not really)_

that somehow, there is something else to wait for.

And then he sees /him/, and he knows.

_sora_

They fight together, chakrams and keyblades swinging in a fierce dance among the enemies he used to be on the same side as. The battle is becoming pointless - there are too many enemies, too many to defeat just the two of them.

_an explosion_

_peace._

Nothing is happening now.

He grins up at Sora, wanting to say something to him, but instead speaking to Roxas, seeing Roxas' face instead of Sora's. "He made me feel like I had a heart," he says, and Sora takes it as him speaking to Sora, but he wants Roxas to hear as well. The sea-blue eyes blink at him for a moment, and a tear slips down Sora's face, just another that does not belong to him. Axel smiles, even as he disintegrates.

_i'll see you in the next life._


End file.
